


Beckingham House

by Freya1970



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: dw_allsorts, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS never re-appeared, stranding the Fifth Doctor and Tegan.  They have to pretend to be a normal couple who had inherited Beckingham House after the Great Fire of London in 1666.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beckingham House

 

 

The flame of the Doctor’s candle illuminated their shared room. Tegan wondered if she would ever be able to sleep again without the sound of his quill carving words into parchment. A sound she had to admit it was as much as her nightly routine as making sure all the lights were out at night back in her time period. The Doctor would continue with his letter writing. Some were inquiries, but most had become requests for goods and false documents. They needed to stay here and wait for the TARDIS to reappear. She worried about Adric and Nyssa at times, but this wasn’t one of them. Instead, Tegan allowed her mind empty of thoughts and slid her eyes closed. She would worry when she had the energy for it.

The sound of the Doctor signing his false name bit into the parchment, but it wasn’t enough to cause her alarm. She only enjoyed the noise. The noise of the busybody that was her false husband. She imagined that after he finished folding that letter, he would start another one, but instead she heard him turn in his chair towards her and then back again. With a sharp breath, the candle he had been working underwent out.

She felt him stretch out on his side of the bed, and then she felt herself being encompassed by his arms as if he did this every night. She felt herself being pulled closer to him until she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head. He had broken their no contact rule. She didn’t mind. She was too damn tired to argue.

“Goodnight, Tegan,” he said through the dark. Then he placed a light kiss on her cheek. She smiled knowing that while she enjoyed the embrace and attention, he just gave her more reasons to bait him into another argument.

* * *

A/N: Awww...ain't that cute!  Only 11 more prompts to go!

 


End file.
